


John's Words

by siouxsiesue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siouxsiesue/pseuds/siouxsiesue





	John's Words

 

Being both English and male, the two men most commonly use their bodies to show how and what they feel. There are gestures; a hand on the small of a back, a perfect cuppa, a kiss on the top of a head. They employ a glance to tell a story, they breathe and pant and howl and use the nonsensical language of love to say now, yes, please, always.

 

Occasionally they have to use actual words to get by. In this, as in many things, the good doctor finds he is the eloquent one, garrulous, even loquacious in his declarations of devotion and desire. Sherlock has been known to accuse the poor doctor of prattling… jabbering…blathering…gabbling…ranting….but John can see in his body language that Sherlock wants more, he wants the noise never to stop pouring forth from that glorious mouth. John knows that Sherlock, in his 34 years, has never been on the receiving end of an endearment or a pet name. John remembers a thing he read years ago, an old girlfriend had sent it to him;

 

'When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You just know that your name is safe in their mouth’

 

So John feeds this unacknowledged need, this pure greed for affection. Sherlock is anorexic in more ways than one. He has denied himself in myriad ways. John gives sustenance to mind and soul and feels consumed by this gorgeous creature, this angel.

 

Ever the healer, John uses his words to bandage against hateful stares and disgusted sneers: Brilliant, incredible, perspicacious.

 

Uses his words to inoculate against names like freak and psychopath: Amazing, luminous, magnificent, gracile

 

John uses his words as antidote to ‘Caring is not an advantage Sherlock’: human, compassionate, empath

 

And finally, John uses his words to heal, to mend and fix and put together this fragile man, this giant wisp of humanity, and he does so: Incandescent, precious, soulmate, mine

 

Sherlock takes these words as nourishment and consumes them. He covers himself head to toe in this blanket of words, in this cocoon of cacophony-and he sighs.

 

He sighs the one word he knows will also be his last, because it is his everything.

 

‘John’


End file.
